For certain critical systems, the transmission of undetected erroneous information between system components is intolerable. The introduction of designs such as fault tolerant computing systems using processors configured as self-checking pairs and MIL-STD-1553 serial bus standards have provided improved means for detecting and reacting to data faults. However, for certain applications such as manned space launch vehicles, the desire exists to continue to improve the safety and reliability of these vehicles by still further reducing the instances of processing using undetected faulted data.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for 1553 bus operation self checking.